


Hello, Puppets!

by Mepharis



Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amy is the Sock Puppet, Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Character Death, Crossover, Eggman is Mortimer, Gen, Gerald is Owen, Maria is Riley, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppets, Shadow is Scout, Sonic is the Host, Swearing, Tails is Anthony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mepharis/pseuds/Mepharis
Summary: Sonic finds himself in a creepy abandoned warehouse with a talking puppet sewn onto his hand. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Hello, Puppets!

_ ‘That was the weirdest dream…’  _ Sonic thought to himself. All he really remembered from it was… Ivo’s… Handeemen? And some giant puppet, and then a tv screen, and- 

“Hey, what the- I’m not making the host do that!”

Sonic blinked a few times to get the weariness out of his eyes. There seemed to be some sort of cloth over his face? And-  _ oh. _

On his hand was a… puppet? It was a small hedgehog, mostly black with little red stripes, a tan muzzle, white gloves and gold bracelets. He looked further down and felt the urge to vomit. The puppet was  _ sewn to his arm.  _ Thread was methodically stitched through the skin of his arm, weaving around veins, and attached to the little hand puppet. Blood coated the area with the stitching. He quickly looked back up, right into the puppets eyes, only to be even more shocked when it  _ spoke _ .

“Wait, is that eye contact there? Are you  _ awake? _ ’

The hedgehog-puppet spoke directly to Sonic. This had to be some sort of odd dream within a dream situation. It had to be. 

“Host, look at me.” The puppet commanded. Sonic looked into its eyes and its face seemed to shift into one of… panic?

“No… no no no  _ no!  _ You’re supposed _ out, _ a  _ zombie! Zomb’t!  _ I'm supposed to control you  _ completely! _ ”

Before Sonic could respond to the panicking puppet and question it- them? On what the hell was going on, a voice came through some sort of intercom. 

_ “Welcome to puppet-host orientation. Our purpose is to measure your host control and manipulation.” _

“Um, wait a minute! I think there’s something wrong with my host!”

_ “Rhyme, Shadow!” _

Sonic felt himself grow more and more confused by the second, but kept to himself and listened to the exchange.

“Shit, sorry, um,” The puppet stopped to think for a moment. “What if my host is not working, can i get another one without any jerking… around..? Ugh.”

_ “You had two failed tests in the past. This third attempt will be your  _ **_last_ ** _.” _

“Damnit.” The puppet sighed and once more turned to face Sonic before speaking.

“Look, you’re not supposed to be awake so you just gotta play along and act like i’ve got total control over you or were both  _ dead,  _ you understand?”

Sonic didn’t respond. He could not open his mouth. He had a feeling he knew why but he didn’t want to think about it.

“Say something!” The puppet exclaimed. Then they slumped over a bit. “Right, Maria sewed your mouth shut,”

As it turns out, Sonic’s idea was correct. He held back another urge to vomit.

“Okay, just nod your head if you can understand me.”

That, he could do. Sonic nodded his head yes.

“Okay, good. Now shake your head.”

Sonic did so as well.

“Good! Okay, you're not  _ entirely _ useless.”

Sonic glared, although the puppet couldn’t see it through the cloth covering his face.

_ “Did you say something?”  _ The voice over the intercom interrupted them.

“No! No, just… talking to myself. I didn’t mean to uh… share the wealth.”

_ “Surprisingly coherent rhymes, Shadow. Your future, perhaps, will not be so shallow. Proceed.”  _

“Okay, big and tall. Hold me up to that screen and i’ll open it.” The puppet - Shadow, apparently - spoke to Sonic again. Figuring there was really nothing else he could do, he obliged. 

He reached the screen Shadow had referred to. There was a little red hand icon. He held Shadow up to the screen and they placed their hand on the icon. It turned green, and the door in front of the pair opened.

_ “Let the testing begin.” _

The next room was fairly small, with another door at the end and some sort of weird contraption in front of it. As Sonic walked closer, two buttons revealed themselves.

“Okay, listen up Gulliver’s Travels, we’ve gotta press this at the  _ same time _ . Three, two- no, wait, let’s go on three. One, two, Three!”

At the end of Shadow’s countdown, Sonic pressed a finger down on one of the buttons. Shadow pressed the other. 

_ “That was… surprisingly well done. Continue forward, let’s see how you handle the next one.”  _ The voice over the intercom spoke with a hint of malice. Sonic decided he didn’t want to meet whoever was behind it. They seemed… off.

The door opened, and there was yet another small room with a door at the end. This one, however, was completely empty. Sonic looked around, a bit confused. As if in his head, the intercom voice spoke up again.

_ “Please wait here and do not further tread, another test subject is finishing up in the room ahead.” _

It was silent for a moment, and then suddenly Sonic could hear screaming and some sort of 

distorted roaring in the room ahead. His pulse quickened.

The sound lasted all of five seconds, and ended with a noise that  _ definitely did not sound like someone being ripped in half Sonic do not think about it.  _ A second later the distorted roaring came back, but moved farther and farther away until it died out. If this was a dream, Sonic was ready to wake up now please and thank you.

Shadow seemed to share his thoughts. “I’m gonna be sick…” They gasped out. The door opened and there was a long room with yet another door and odd contraption. The difference here, however, was the puddle of extremely fresh blood covering the middle of the floor and walls. Tentatively, he took a step into the room. And then another. And then another.

Staying still, Sonic assured himself that there was nothing in the room. He walked forward-

Only to scream the best he could with a stitched mouth and scramble backwards as something huge came swinging down from a hatch in the ceiling, right at his face.  _ Fast. _

“AAAAGH,  _ SHIT! _ ” Shadow screamed.

Almost hyperventilating, Sonic stopped for a moment and got a good look at what had come down. A body. A dead body, with its head covered in cloth, likely the same as his, swinging from ropes. He let out a breath. That was horrifying, but thank  _ fuck _ it wasn’t whatever had killed this guy in the first place.

As if to spite them, the voice came on again.  _ “That was a test of reflex and reaction, which you barely passed to satisfaction.” _

Shadow growled. “Test my reflexes when i  _ kick your ass,  _ Maria.” they mumbled aggressively. 

With nothing left to do but move forward, Sonic walked ahead, avoiding the hanging body. He reached the odd contraption in front of the door. It had two gears, one small and one large, and they had small handles attached to each of them.

“Okay, I remember this one! You have to turn this thing at the same time I do in the same direction, so just watch me, okay?”

Sonic nodded. 

“Here we go.”

Shadow started slowly turning the gear clockwise, and Sonic quickly followed suit. 

“And, switch.”

They turned the gears counterclockwise.

They switched directions once more before Shadow stopped. Sonic did as well.

“Alright, nice!”

_ “Huh! Another test passed, but this success, I suspect, was your LAST!” _

The next door opened.

Another room with a screen and a door. There was blood trailing from it.

_ “Please hold steady, the next chamber isn’t quite ready.” _

“Hey, Host. Look at me for a second.” Shadow spoke. Sonic obliged.

Shadow paused a moment before speaking. “You’re killing us out there! You’re not passing for a mindless zombie slave at  _ all _ and you’re  _ dragging me down with you.  _ I don’t feel like you get how bad this situation is!”

Shadow paused again and sighed before continuing. “I don’t have time to explain everything to you but  _ basically  _ you’re in a decommissioned sound stage filled with murderous sentient puppets from a cancelled children’s tv show, who were brought to life by an evil voodoo spell and now they want to drain your life force in order to sustain themselves so they can bring their cancelled show back to life and  _ take over the world!” _

“Actually, wow, that was pretty good…” Shadow mumbled to themself. “Did that all make sense to you?”

Sonic didn’t reply. That made… absolutely no sense at all what the  _ FUCK _ was happening? Sonic shook his head no.

“ _ No? _ Hahaokay, well, i’m not doing it again. It's  _ evil puppets.  _ What do you want from me!?”

Shadow sighed. “Look, it takes a lot of felt to admit you were wrong and… maybe I've been a little sharp with you.” 

“You might have noticed I'm not exactly kept in popular around, I've-... never really  _ fit in _ with the puppets. I’ve been trying to find a way to escape from this place for a while now but I can never get past Maria’s little dog and pony show. If you can help me get through this thing then… maybe we can get the hell out of here. But we gotta work together, so what do you say? Are we a team?”

To be honest, Sonic didn’t really think he had a choice in the matter anyway. Shadow was literally  _ sewed to his arm _ , what else could he do? Nonetheless, he nodded his head yes. 

Shadow let out a breath of relief. “Okay, good. Thank you for being reasonable. I’ll remember that.”

_ “I apologize for the pace being slow, the next chamber is ready to go.” _

Sonic held Shadow up to the little screen by the door where there was yet another red hand icon. Shadow pressed it and the door opened and  _ oh fuck no theres no goddamn way Sonic was doing that. _

The next room was… was it even a room? It was completely pitch black, Sonic couldn’t see a  _ thing  _ in there. He gulped. He had to walk through there.

As he took a step through the door, Shadow looked around.

“It’s really dark in here…” Shadow mumbled. “Hit me on my head to turn on my light.”

Convenient. Sonic tapped Shadow on the head and a light glowed around them. That was better.

Sonic walked forward. At the end of the room - Hallway, actually, now that he could see - was two directions to go. One led into another hall, one into another room. Sonic walked to the room. Shadow almost seemed to shiver.

“Okay, _this_ definitely wasn’t here last time… What the hell is all this?”

Inside of the room were some chairs, a stretcher, and a desk with monitors and a tape player on it.

Sonic pressed the play button before Shadow could protest.

**“Okay, April 15th, This is Miles Prower, log number five. I’m sorry I gotta keep my voice down, I think there’s puppets nearby.**

**This is it. This is fucking it, a** _real_ **supernatural phenomenon, the one I’ve been looking for my whole life and it was hiding** _here_ **in a rundown warehouse in bum-fuck nowhere. I can’t believe I almost bailed on this place!**

**I gotta get pictures of everything. Not just for the website, for the** **_world_ ** **. I’m gonna keep my research in hidden compartments around the warehouse, I'll use the Vox Veritas symbol, the pyramid with the eye** \- Sonic realized this symbol was on the wall outside of this room -  **to mark where they are in case I need to find them. I’d keep it at home, but who am I kidding? My home’s a Pontiac Grand Am right now.**

**What was that? Shit-”**

The recording cut off there, and Shadow scoffed. “That guy sounds crazy, and that's coming from a talking hand puppet!”

With all that's been happening, Sonic didn’t think this Miles person was actually too insane. Not that he could voice his opinion. He left the room and instead went down the next hallway.

The end of the hall opened up into another room that seemed to have a long viewing window of sorts on the wall in front of him.

Taking a step into the dark room, Sonic shuddered. Shadow flinched. “Did you see that?”

Sonic turned to Shadow wide eyed, although they couldn’t see him. “See what!?” He desperately wanted to ask.

Shadow stared wide eyed at the window. Sonic tentatively walked towards it. Nothing. He leaned in closer.

And then a creature almost twice as tall as him lunged at the window. 

“AAAAHAHAAGH,  _ SHIT _ !” Shadow screamed just like before. Sonic wanted to die and a rush of adrenaline hit him like a bus.

_ “Rosco! Bad dog! Sit, my pet. Don’t attack them, not quite yet.” _

The creature stared for a moment. It was like an overgrown, well, dog. Its jaw was detached, and a long tongue hung out. It’s sharp teeth were stained with blood. As it slunk away, Sonic swore he could see someone's  _ limbs  _ sticking out of the damn thing. Shadow let out the exasperated sigh Sonic wished he could. Done with this already, Sonic simply turned and entered the next room. A machine of sorts sat in the middle of it, and he realized this was likely another test. It seemed more complicated than the last ones, however.

Sonic exhaled through his nose. It seemed like this was gonna get a lot harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if any of the dialogue is off, I can't find transcripts for Hello Puppets so I've been going by ear. And thank you to those helping me out occasionally with rhymes since I have to substitute Scouts name with Shadow's, which messes up a few of them.


End file.
